


Starfire and Raven's Journey to the Mall of Shopping

by FionaRain



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Fluff, Reader's Choice: Friendship or Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaRain/pseuds/FionaRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven accompanies Starfire on a journey to the mall of shopping so they can spend some time together.  Can be read as two gal pals hanging out, or a first date between girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfire and Raven's Journey to the Mall of Shopping

“Friend Raven, observe!” Starfire shouted as she tugged Raven over to a kiosk, “This small kitten charms one’s phone."

“That’s nice.” Raven said, trying not to sound sarcastic as she poked the phone charm display. “You get the pink one, I’ll get the black one.”

Starfire let out a gasp of excitement as Raven plucked the kitten charms from their display and handed the cashier her bank note. “Now we have the twin kittens!” Starfire cheered, hooking her charm onto her communicator. “Come, I have found a store that I believe you will enjoy.” 

“Oh?” Raven asked, following Starfire at a slower pace than her friend would like. “Please tell me we’re not headed for that store with the plastic ‘magic’ pendants covered in fake jewels.”  
“No, we are going to a place much better, and after that we shall go enjoy the hot drinks. Tada!” Starfire stopped and held out an arm to indicate the entrance to a large secondhand book store. “The store of secondhanded books!”

“Wow, I’ve never been to such a huge secondhand store.” Raven marveled, stepping in. Starfire beamed as she followed Raven in and wandered behind her friend as they browsed the store. It took two and a half hours, but Raven was finally contented with the hoard of books she had placed in her basket and checked out.

“I think we should go grab those hot drinks now.” Raven stated, walking towards the coffee shop.  
“Yes. I would like the cappuccino of caramel and the whipped cream.” Starfire agreed, nodding “And they have a basket from which you can pick a bag of tea.”

“That sounds great.” Raven said, a tiny smile creeping onto her lips as they walked into the cafe. “Tell you what, you sit at a table with the books and I’ll get the drinks.”

Starfire nodded and sat at a table near the window and watched Raven walk over to the counter. Starfire had a lovely few minutes watching the people go by when she heard one of the baristas call out for “Raven, caramel cappuccino extra whip and a tea.” She turned to see Raven gather up the drinks and bring them over to the table.

Starfire smiled when Raven set the cup in front of her, breathing in the scent of her coffee. “We should do this more often.” 

“Yeah, we should.” Raven agreed, settling into the chair opposite Starfire and sipped her tea. “Maybe next week we should go get manicures or something.”

“That would be most delightful. And the following week we could go to the shop of sweet candles and find our favorite scents.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Raven smiled.


End file.
